


Revolutionary fugitive with a soggy ass

by Codango



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, F/M, Fights, Goodbyes, Leaving Home, Pining, Rain, Regret, Secret Crush, Tsunderes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita was a little annoyed with himself that he’d gone to seek her out at all. He frowned into his rice bowl. Kondo had informed what was left of the Shinsengumi that they were all leaving Edo that night as soon as it got dark. Okita’s reaction had been to head out into the rain and look for a redhead who hated him. What kind of idiot did that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionary fugitive with a soggy ass

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Episode 316 and Chapter 551.

He felt Kondo’s careful glances over the fire. Everyone else was eating, trying hard not to gulp down rice too quickly. There wouldn’t be a lot to go around for the next few days. Months. Something.

Okita’s bowl was nearly empty. He was saving the last couple bites, trying to trick his stomach into thinking it was more full than it was. His thoughts had caught up with him while he was waiting.

Now his brain was filled with legs that kicked like an alien mule. Tiny fists that shouldn’t pack so much punch. And an immature, unshakeable confidence that didn’t need him at all. And blue eyes. He was also thinking about those.

Okita was a little annoyed with himself that he’d gone to seek her out at all. He frowned into his rice bowl. Kondo had informed what was left of the Shinsengumi that they were all leaving Edo that night as soon as it got dark. Okita’s reaction had been to head out into the rain and look for a redhead who hated him. What kind of idiot did that?

Okita Sougo, apparently. Former captain of the now-disbanded police force of Edo, current revolutionary fugitive with a soggy ass.

He took a bite of rice and stared into the fire. The ground was still wet. _He’d_ been wet for hours. No thanks, of course, to Kagura, the little brat.

He’d walked around Kabukicho for a solid hour. He’d checked Otose-san’s bar, the park, the conbini, the pachinko place, and even Otae-san’s cabaret, because hell, you just never knew with Kagura. Okita had finally circled back, ready to swallow his pride and knock on the door of the Yorozuya apartment itself, when he’d seen her.

She’d been standing on a bridge, her purple umbrella actually keeping the rain off her instead of raining blows on bakufu. It had been awful, the surge of anxiety about what to say, what to do — it was probably the last time they would see each other. Maybe ever, but Okita felt like throwing up if he let that thought sit in his brain too long. His legs pushed him forward while his mind remained a complete blank. He’d nearly walked past her.

Kagura hadn’t batted an eye. Didn’t even turn to check if he was really just going to walk on by.

Somehow Okita had ended up next to her, leaning his back against the bridge railing. Trying to look casual while his stomach tried to push its way up his throat. He’d rested his arm on the railing, letting the rain drench his sleeve. Just on the off chance that she was pretending to be stoic and was actually waiting for an excuse to fall into his arms and cry and say how much she was going to miss him.

Okita grimaced into his empty rice bowl. If she’d done that, he would never have left. So… yay? 

She had kept staring out over the drainage canal, shoulders straight, eyes alert. The fact that she was staying here and Okita was leaving for who knows how long was a punch in his gut. But instead of saying that his insides were tearing in two, he had told her how stupid it was for her and Gintoki and Shinpachi to stay in Edo without police protection.

Kagura had reacted as he should have expected. She’d pushed him off the bridge and offered to show him how helpless the Yorozuya would be without the Shinsengumi. How fine she would be without him.

It was fucking irritating how beautiful she had looked standing on the railing, gloating at him from above while he sat in freezing drainage water. “Are you here to meekly say goodbye? You?” Sweet and taunting.

Goddamn it, he _had_ wanted to say goodbye (maybe not meekly, but still). Who could after that?

Okita took a pull from his canteen. The fight had been good though. Someday it might be nice to see what else they could put their collective athletic energy toward. You know, if they ever saw each other again.

But the fighting was good. She moved like fire.

Okita came back to himself when the firelight shifted. He blinked as Kondo squatted on his heels next to him. Wordlessly, his chief (or ex-chief. Whatever) held out a bottle.

“Sake?” Okita questioned. “Where’d you steal this from?”

Kondo shrugged. “There were a couple bottles in my office. Bakufu liked good booze when they dropped by.”

Okita’s grip tightened around the neck of the bottle. He took a huge swig. Most of it came back up in a coughing fit.

“Oi, oi!” Kondo pounded him on the back. “You’re still young, don’t rush to prove yourself!”

“Why’d you give it to me then, gorilla?!” Okita choked. He swiped at his mouth. God, the stuff tasted like straight rubbing alcohol.

Kondo set the bottle down a fair distance from the fire. “None of us should be thinking too hard tonight.”

“So your solution is to get us all drunk?” But Okita’s voice was quieter. It was perhaps a little selfish of him to be wishing for teary hugs from a girl who’d never shown interest. Not when his chief had been in a worse situation for longer. “Did you see Otae-san before you packed?”

Kondo watched the fire. A satisfied little smile appeared on his face. “Shinpachi served us tea.”

Okita was too good to give away his surprise. “Congratulations. When’s the wedding?”

“Now, now, Sougo!” Kondo swept up the bottle and drank deeply. “We’re not telling everyone yet.”

Okita smirked and let his chief drink his little celebration. So the bitchy cabaret girl had managed to give him a decent goodbye. Her little brother had even served them tea, how domestic. Okita wondered if it really had been the sentimental moment between two not-exactly-romantic-partners that he was imagining. For Kondo’s sake, he hoped it had been. For his own sake, however…

Okita sighed heavily. He was a selfish bastard, through and through.

And he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit less dialogue-heavy than I normally do things. I wanted to explore Okita's inner thoughts and what made him actually seek her out in the first place.
> 
> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
